The various embodiments described herein generally relate to audio file sampling. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques for creating a sample of an audio file based upon user preferences.
Various online applications host audio files to be streamed, purchased, or otherwise processed by users. Samples of such audio files often are made available for preview purposes. Conventional samples generally include a musical refrain from the audio files or an excerpt from the beginning of the audio files, without regard for individual user interests. The content and length of such samples may be determined primarily as a result of licensing or other financial considerations of the online applications or the music publishers. Furthermore, conventional samples may not provide a representative preview of the audio files, especially when the audio files include diverse aspects. Online applications generally present a single predetermined sample for a given audio file.